Golf is a sport which its practitioners often take very seriously. In particular, golfers may have a large selection of clubs and accessories to use for every foreseeable occasion, and consequently, the golf bag and its collection of clubs and accessories may become heavy and cumbersome to carry around the golf course. One answer to this problem has been the golf bag cart, to which the bag can be attached, thus relieving the golfer of the burden of carrying the clubs upon his or her shoulders. The golf bag cart is to be used by a walking golfer, distinguishing it form a typical riding golf cart, where both the golfer and the clubs are propelled around the course.
A golf bag cart ideally has several qualities which make it well suited for its purpose. One such quality is stability, since the cart will be expected to be used in uneven terrain and in varying weather conditions. To aid in stability, it is thus desirable that the cart have tires and wheels of a sufficient diameter that the wheels do not become stuck in small ruts and mud puddles. The cart should have a sufficiently wide wheel base that it does not easily tip over when on sloped terrain, or when buffeted by winds. It must additionally be large enough in its frame that a fair sized golf bag can be easily secured to it, usually at top and bottom, thus implying a certain minimum length between the wheels and the upper handle.
The inventor's own prior invention, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,789 has addressed and solved most of the problems associated with three-wheeled push type golf bag carts. The SPEED CART® models of Sun Mountain Sports, Inc. has become the industry standard for this type of product. Yet even that invention leaves room for developments and improvements. In particular, versions of the prior invention adaptable for power assistance and having numerous improvements are desirable.
There is thus still a great need for improved features in a golf bag cart.